weriaeaeirangaermfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavazos MassEffect3Demo
This guide is written under the assumption that all party members survived Mass Effect 2 and that Wrex and Ashley Williams survived Mass Effect 1. Part 1 The demo begins with a lengthy cutscene that takes place on Earth. A new character, James Vega, is introduced, and Ashley Williams and Major Anderson from the earlier games make return appearances. Shepherd and Anderson go to meet with the Alliance brass to discuss how to defend against an invasion by the Reapers. When they ask for your insight, call for unity for Paragon points or espouse grim determination for Renegade. The meeting is quickly cut short when the Reapers descend from the sky and begin blowing everything to pieces. Only you and Anderson survive the destruction of the chambers, and the game equips you with a pistol and tells you to escape. The path is fairly linear at this point with a heavy focus on setpieces in the background that demonstrate the Reapers' incredible powers. After a quick introduction to the combat and movement mechanics of the game, another cutscene begins where Shepherd encounters a small child hiding in the vents. After this, Anderson will express his frustration with being unable to save every life during a war. Sympathize with him for Paragon points or tell him to suck it up for Renegade. The action continues, and eventually you will encounter an enemy new to the series, the Cannibal. The Cannibal is a variation on the ubiquitous Husk armed with a rifle so it can attack from a distance. Your pistol will drop them with little difficulty. As you progress past the Cannibals, you will eventually encounter two wounded soldiers. You're sent off to signal the Normandy to come and pick you up. As you go to signal the Normandy, you'll come across an assault rifle. After equipping it, more Cannibals will attack. They can fire upon you from multiple angles in this area, so there's no one safe place to hide. Fight back, and don't forget that you can still switch back to your pistol if the assault rifle runs out of ammo. Part 2 The second half of the demo takes place on the homeplanet of the Salarians. You'll encounter some old familiar faces from Mass Effect 1, and Garrus and Liara will be automatically placed in your party. This section is also fairly linear, although there's a bit more freedom in how far off of the beaten path you can explore and more to discover. Your party also begins at a much higher level than in Part 1, so you will find yourself with skill points to spend and abilities to unlock. Allocate your points however you like, but keep in mind that the final boss will be a giant mech and that some of the enemies you encounter will have armor, shields, or both. After a tense interaction between Wrex and the Salarians, the plot advances to the point where you're trying to escape from a research facility with a female Krogan. Mordin from Mass Effect 2 is aiding in your exit, and Cerberus operatives are doing their best to prevent your escape. You'll fight Cerberus operatives at several different occasions in this area, but they aren't especially difficult. Watch out for grenades that they throw, though. On higher difficulties, grenades can easily kill you in one hit, or else leave you with shields completely drained and just a fraction of health left. The Cerberus operatives are also more likely to use smoke screens and try to outmaneuver you on higher difficulties. After fighting your way past the operatives, you'll need to reactivate the power to unlock the next sequence of events. The power terminal is located past the pod that Mordin and the female Krogan are in. Finally, you will find yourself face-to-face with an Atlas mech. The mech has two lifebars, one for shield and one for armor, so be sure to use skills and ammo types appropriate to each. The mech will also be joined by assault troopers during its attack, and if you're not careful, it's easy to become focused on one type of enemy only to have the other kill you. The assault troopers will not respawn once they're dead, however, so it's better to focus on them first. The Atlas mech is incredibly powerful, and a direct hit from its rockets can kill you in one or two shots if you're unlucky. It also has a pulse weapon which does less damage, but fires quickly and will positively shred through your shields. Fortunately, the Atlas mech is slow to move and turn, so attacking it from a distance is a good way to ensure that you have time to anticipate and avoid its attacks. Hammer on it until it explodes, and give yourself a pat on the back. You've just beaten the Mass Effect 3 demo!